The New Mexico Aging Process Study (NMAPS) is a longitudinal, multidisciplinary investigation of age-relate changes in nutritional status in relation to the health and functional status of an elderly cohort. The overall hypothesis of the NMAPS is that nutrition, body composition and genetic polymorphism play key roles in the modulation of the aging process and the maintenance of health, functional ability and independence in community-dwelling elderly. This unique study is presently in its 19th year of continuous follow-up; the present application requests funds for the extension and expansion of this study for an additional 5 years. In the present renewal, we plan to focus our studies on how specific genetic polymorphisms affect serum lipids, iron and cognitive status, since all of these conditions have been linked to chronic diseases, either in a positive or negative manner. Additionally, stored serum and plasma samples collected in a recently completed population-based survey of elderly men and women in the New Mexico Elder Health Survey (NMEHS AG10941, 1993-96; P.I. Robert D. Lindeman, M.D.) will be used along with stored serum and plasma samples (-70 C) from participants in the NMAPS who have died or dropped from the study in the interim between 1980 and 1998. Data obtained from participants in the NMEHS will be compared with similar data from the NMAPS to examine differences in health status and ethnicity. The NMEHS is population based while the subjects enrolled in the NMAPS are selected on the basis of good health status. The specific aims of this continuing renewal proposal are as follows: 1) To assess genotype and gene frequencies in elderly men and women enrolled in the NMAPS and NMEHS; specifically: apolipoprotein E genotypes and genetic polymorphism's related to iron stores (Cys282Tyr and His63Asp mutations). 2) To determine associations of apolipoprotein E genotypes with serum lipid concentrations, interactive effects of estrogen replacement therapy, insulin sensitivity, fat distribution and cognitive status. Evaluate the association of the Cys282Tyr and His63Asp mutations as they relate to iron stores and diabetes.